


Exposure therapy

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: #突发奇想的心理咨询师旺x PTSD（？患者臣#不知为何想写的伪不伦#不能忘掉ooc预警
Relationships: Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Exposure therapy

**Author's Note:**

> #突发奇想的心理咨询师旺x PTSD（？患者臣  
> #不知为何想写的伪不伦  
> #不能忘掉ooc预警

上

“下午预约的患者应该已经全部接待完了，今天到这里就可以下班了哦。”

“はい，敬浩さん之后有什么预定吗？”

“啊..抱歉，我已经有约了哦。”

“欸——还以为终于能邀请敬浩さん和我们一起去吃烤肉了呢，约会吗？敬浩さん从来没说过恋人的事大家都以为你还是单身呢..是什么样的人啊？”

“保、密。”

“和我们说说嘛，能被敬浩さん看上的人一定不一般吧。”

“说什么呢，像京子ちゃん这么美的人单身一定是追求者太多无法做出决定吧。”

“才..才不是那样..！”

眼看话题转移成功，田崎敬浩看准时机穿好外套走到逐渐打开的自动门前。

“那我先走了，明天见。”

“明天见敬浩さん。”

傍晚深蓝色的天空掺着夕阳的余晖多了些许层次感，行人比起阳光高照时只增不减，田崎敬浩站在这幅画卷之下深吸一口新鲜空气，神清气爽地前往他的第一个目的地。

“臣，没事吧？”

登坂广臣闻声回过神来看向镜中的自己。

眼角挂着激出的生理泪水让他看起来像是刚哭过，简单漱过口也并不能完全消除喉咙中的烧灼感，而胃部也像是有记忆似的重复着令人难受的抽搐。

确实算不上没事。

轻叹一声打开门后露出店长那张多愁善感的脸，此时更是给人种下一秒就要扑到他怀里哭出来的感觉。登坂广臣自然知道那是在心疼自己，但过多的同情与关心只能让他更深刻的领略到自己的无用。

“没事，别担心。”

穿着时髦的小个子店长看着他泛白的唇色张了张嘴本想多嘱咐些什么，可最终也只是拍拍他的肩留下句「需要休息就告诉我」便转身出去了。

常客好心送来的蛋糕而已，到底在怕什么。

登坂努力让垂在身侧的双手攥成拳，仿佛这样就能让它们不再颤抖。

“多谢惠顾。”

随着店员清澈甜美的声音走出店面的田崎敬浩手中拎了一盒在女生中颇有人气的巧克力蛋糕，脸上也不自觉的添上笑意。他看了眼腕表，快步走去街转角的花店。

正在为花朵们细心修剪枝叶的年轻老板娘一看见蛋糕盒便心下了然，开始推荐新鲜火红的「爱情之花」。田崎敬浩盯着她手中搭配好的玫瑰看了几秒，在老板娘有些不可置信的注视下坚定地选择购买一旁的黄色鸢尾。

“よし！赶得上。”

顺着花店所在的街道径直向前走，名为「Honest」的美容室旁边是一家十分有格调的西餐厅。田崎敬浩整理了一下衣服，向事先预定好的晚餐地点前进。

“浅香对不起！等很久了吗？”

在店员的带领下来到二楼的座位后，田崎敬浩在对面前比自己更早到达的女生道歉的同时，把手中本该作为生日礼物的花和蛋糕当做赔礼一起递了过去。

“生日快乐！”

“都不知道你是在祝福还是谢罪了啊。” 叫做浅香的女生接过他手中的东西不由露出了开朗的笑容。“完全没关系，我也是刚过来。”

“对了，这个。” 浅香看着对面总算是放松坐好的田崎敬浩，突然想起了什么似的从包中拿出一个精致的方盒。把其中的戒指戴在他的无名指上。“百忙之中难得的二人世界，怎么连戒指都忘。” 说完还抬起手展示了自己的同款。

“啊、是在哪里找到的，我还以为不小心弄丢了..太好了。”

“不要连这么重要的东西都弄丢啊，笨蛋。”

“哈哈哈抱歉抱歉。”

两人你一句我一句的聊着天，在愉快的气氛中结束了晚餐。

“那..我还有点事，抱歉、不能一起吃蛋糕了。” 走出餐厅田崎敬浩看了眼时间，再次对面前的浅香道了歉。

“欸..残念，这样的话我就先回去了哦。”

“嗯，路上小心，拜拜。”

“拜拜。”

浅香的背影还未完全从视线范围内消失，田崎敬浩就被身后的声音吸引了全部注意力。

“敬浩さん？你怎么、”

“臣ちゃん你终于下班了！”田崎敬浩转过身就给刚刚走出美容室的登坂広臣一个熊抱作为见面礼。

“你是在等我？”

“当然，因为有些迫不及待想见到臣ちゃん。” 怀中的身体有些不自然的僵硬，田崎敬浩慢慢松开手，看着登坂不算太好的脸色像鼓励小孩子那样抬手揉了揉他的脑袋。

“今天也做得很好哦，臣ちゃん。”

被夸奖的登坂似乎有一瞬的呆愣，随即拍开那只手走到田崎敬浩前面去了。

“臣ちゃん一定还没吃饭吧，需不需要免费厨师呢？”田崎敬浩说着快步跟上去，不忘展示他引以为豪的两个酒窝。

“要转行吗？想来我家就直说。”

“啊、被发现了，那今晚就打扰了哦。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 一坑未平一坑又起（？
> 
> 发出想和旺臣小伙伴扩列的声音。


End file.
